


I've heard, that I'm secret dating... [PL]

by xMadi



Series: Never Stop Dreaming - Collection [PL] [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 1, Day One, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat Week, Secret dating, adrienette - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadi/pseuds/xMadi
Summary: First Marichat Week 2016(yeah, I know I'm very very late... whatever)Day One: Secret Dating.Polish version, sorry. I don't have enough time to translate...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's old work, I've wrote it like... March 2016? Weelll... I just decided to publish it finally. I hope you'll like it :)

 

        Chciała być tylko miła.

  
        Tak, właśnie. Miła. Nic więcej.

  
        W końcu każdy ma do tego prawo. A akurat on, ze wszystkich znanych jej ludzi czy innych stworzeń, zasługiwał najbardziej na lepsze traktowanie.

  
        Więc Marinette przestała co chwilę dogryzać Chatowi. Przestała na każdym kroku go odrzucać i sprawiać wrażenie, że jej na nim nie zależy. Oczywiście, że chłopak był dla niej ważny, ale ona miała reputację do utrzymania. A czasami – mając przy sobie tego głupiego kocura – wcale nie tak łatwo jej szło.

  
        Teraz jednak - siedząc w szkolnej ławce i modląc się, aby czas przyśpieszył – jej marzeniem było zbudowanie wehikułu czasu i naprawienie przeszłości.

  
        Wszystko zaczęło się jakiś tydzień temu, po szkole. Atak Akumy. Całkowicie zawaliła sprawę i wpadła w tarapaty, zanim zdążyła się przemienić. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie pojawienie się w porę Chata, nie skończyłoby się tak kolorowo. Marinette była bardzo blisko ujawienia swojej tożsamości na oczach połowy Paryża.

  
        I wtedy – jak spod ziemi – wskoczył na scenę jej super-partner. Obrońca Niewinnych, Opiekun Strudzonych, Mistrz (słabych) Żartów. Szybko uporał się z ocaleniem jej czterech liter, po czym skoczył w wir walki. I z niewiadomych powodów, kiedy było już po wszystkim, Mari nagle wpadła na genialny pomysł.

  
        Szczerze mówiąc, dużo lepiej ten pomysł prezentował się w jej głowie.

  
        Jeszcze jako Ladybug poprosiła Chata, aby zerknął później do Marinette do domu. Upewnił się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Usprawiedliwiła swoją osobę jakimś dodatkowym zadaniem czy nadmiarem pracy domowej, już nawet nie pamiętała. W każdym razie, wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że martwi się o swoją drogą przyjaciółkę, a sama nie może do niej wpaść.

  
        Był to pierwszy kluczowy błąd. No dobra, może i nie pierwszy. Ale zdecydowanie największy. Nie dość, że dziewczyna odkryła inne oblicze Chata – dużo bardziej przyjazne, jeśli mogłaby to podsumować – to jeszcze zaprosiła go do siebie.

  
        Na kawę, ciastko, maraton horrorów.

  
        Mniej więcej cztery dni pod rząd.

  
        Po prostu chciała być miła.

  
        Z pewnością nie miała w planach odkrywać drugiej – niezwykle przyjaznej i… zdecydowanie bardziej pociągającej – strony Chata.

  
        Marinette z cichym jękiem uderzyła głową w ławę. Nauczycielka nawet nie zwróciła jej już uwagi. Która to by była? Trzecia tego dnia, Dwudziesta piąta w tygodniu? Zamiast tego, nastolatka usłyszała jedynie westchnienie, dobiegające z jej lewej.

  
        Przewróciła głowę w bok, aby móc spojrzeć na Alyę.

  
        Och.

  
        I Mari wiedziała już, że szykują się kłopoty. Bo może bloggerka wzdychała z rozczarowaniem, ale nie mogła ukryć świecących, pełnych ciekawości i pytań, piwnych oczu.

  
*******

  
        Świat zdecydowanie był przeciw niej.

  
        Powiedzmy, że Alya bardzo zaciekle walczyła o każdy, najmniejszy skrawek informacji. I bardzo szybko wmówiła sobie, że Marinette musi kogoś mieć. I co ważniejsze – tym kimś nie jest Adrien.

  
        Cokolwiek próbowała powiedzieć, obracało się bardzo szybko przeciwko niej.

  
       - Przyznaj się, nie masz na nic ostatnio czasu, chodzisz ciągle niewyspana. Znikasz po szkole, nigdzie nie idzie cię wyciągnąć. Kim. On. Jest.

  
        Alya wydawała dźwięki, które można sklasyfikować pomiędzy piskiem delfina, a wrzaskiem orangutana. Dobrze, było może to złośliwe porównanie, ale Marinette była zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczona jej gadaniem, aby chociażby tego trochę żałować. Zresztą, nie powiedziała tego na głos, nie liczy się.

  
       - Alya, nie sądzisz, że gdybym miała chłopaka, powiedziałabym ci? A gdzie zaufanie?

  
        To był dobry argument. Szkoda tylko, że nie działał.

  
      - Twoi rodzice wiedzą? – zapytała, całkiem ignorując wypowiedź przyjaciółki.

  
        Westchnęła.

       - Nie… - zaczęła, ale nawet nie skończyła zdania, ponieważ Alya znowu wydała z siebie te dziwne dźwięki. Cholera.

  
       - Jak słodko! – W tym momencie dojrzała Nino i Adriena, powoli kierujących się w stronę klasy. – Nino! Nino, nasze dziecko dorasta!

  
        I nie, dosłownie żadne próby uciszenia nie działały. Chyba tylko nagle pojawienie się Ladybug mogłoby odciągnąć młodą reporterkę od tematu jej najlepszej przyjaciółki oraz jej tajemniczego adoratora.

  
        Potem nie było wcale lepiej.

  
*******

  
       - Piękny mamy dziś wieczór, nieprawdaż? – usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami.

  
        Słońce zaszło jakiś czas temu. Udało jej się cudem uniknąć poważniejszych konfrontacji z rodzicami, czy z Alyą, ale humor dziewczynie całkiem zepsuła rozmowa z Adrienem po szkole.

  
        Po tym, jak rozmawiali chwilę o jej tajemniczym adoratorze, stwierdziła, że prawdopodobnie straciła wszelkie szanse u chłopaka. Odniosła nawet wrażenie, że stanął po stronie Alyi, zaciekle kibicując jej nowo rozkwitającemu związkowi.

  
        Wracając jednak do chwili obecnej. Za nią stał jej codzienny - od jakiegoś czasu - gość, a ona powinna go godnie powitać, tak?

  
        Odwracając się, powiedziała stalowym tonem:

  
       - Chat Noir, mam zamiar cię zamordować.

  
        Jako odpowiedź dostała krótką salwę śmiechu i szczery uśmiech przyjaciela.

  
       - Księżniczko! Nie wiedziałem, że masz tego typu skłonności!

  
       - Zdziwiłbyś się! – zawołała.

  
        W sumie. Prócz walki ze złem, zdarzało jej się... robić nie do końca legalne rzeczy. Przypomniała sobie ten raz, kiedy ukradła telefon Adrienowi… I drugi, tym razem ofiarą była komórka Alyi… No i ten smartphone Chloé… Karta pamięci aparatu… Może lepiej, aby przestała myśleć o swoich potknięciach. To nie była jej wina, że kiedy wszystko szło w złym kierunku panikowała. A, że strach objawiał się nagłymi skłonnościami do kradzieży… Dobra, porzućmy ten ciąg myślowy.

  
        Chat podszedł bliżej Marinette, siadając naprzeciwko niej.

  
       - Co się stało, Księżniczko? Patrząc w twoje oczy obawiam się, że gdybyś miała coś ostrego pod ręką…

  
       - Nie kończ tego, tutaj jest cała masa ostrych przedmiotów – przerwała chłopakowi. Uniósł brwi, zdziwiony. Westchnęła, kręcąc głową. – Hej, muszę mieć igły, nożyczki i inne przyrządy do szycia. Noże też się przydają… - mówiła trochę zamyślonym głosem. Może to nie byłby tak głupi pomysł. Fakt, za morderstwo ląduje się w więzieniu, ale zawsze miałaby wtedy dożywotni spokój…

  
        W obronnym geście, Chat podniósł ręce ku górze.

  
       - Dobra, dobra. Zapomnijmy o tym, bo zaczynam bać się o swoją skórę – zaśmiał się. Sekundę później jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko Marinette. – To co się stało, Marinette? Dlaczego chcesz mnie zabić? – zapytał z zdecydowanie zbyt pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

  
        Odsunęła się wraz z krzesłem kawałek. Zaskrzypiało cicho podczas ruchu.

  
       - Wiesz, że od jakiegoś czasu potajemnie randkuję z jakimś podejrzanym gościem?

  
       - Naprawdę?

  
       - Powiem ci więcej! – zaczęła, podnosząc się i tym razem to ona podeszła bliżej do nastolatka. – Codziennie od jakiegoś tygodnia się spotykamy. To taki typ – trochę niegrzeczny chłopiec – ale tak naprawdę miękka dusza. Próbuje zgrywać twardziela, tylko słabo mu wychodzi – powiedziała, po czym szturchnęła dzwoneczek Chata i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Zakładając nogę na nogę, nagle zainteresowała się wyglądem swoich paznokci. – Brzmi może znajomo?

  
       - Hej..! Nie tak bym siebie opisał – zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. – Kto tak mówi? Wiesz, że masz jakiegoś kochanka i randkujesz?

  
       - Moja przyjaciółka to wymyśliła – machnęła dłonią. – Alya, znasz ją pewno. Prowadzi Ladyblog i ma świra na twoim i Ladybug punkcie – zamyśliła się przez chwilę. – W sumie, to teraz chyba cała moja klasa tak sądzi. W sensie, że się z kimś spotykam. I nie zdziwię się, jeśli Alya już zawiadomiła mi rodziców o moich „poczynaniach”.

  
        Chat przez chwilę wyglądał na zamyślonego. Uśmiechnął się lekko, trochę jakby sam do siebie, po czym podszedł powoli do Marinette.

  
       - Wielka szkoda, że się mylą, Księżniczko – zaczął mówić. Kolejne co zrobił, tylko wprawiło Mari w osłupienie. Chwycił jej jedną dłoń i kłaniając się nisko, pocałował delikatnie w rękę. Jego spojrzenie nie odrywało się od jej oczu. – Ale powiedz jedno słowo, a zabiorę cię na najwspanialszą sekretną randkę twojego życia – dokończył, puszczając jej oczko i wycofując się.

  
        Nie miała pojęcia co powiedzieć.

  
        Zamiast tego, Chat ruszył ku wyjściu z jej pokoju na balkon.

  
       - Muszę już iść. – Otworzył drzwi i zaczął się wspinać na górę. – Ale mam nadzieję, że przemyślisz moją propozycję – dodał i zniknął.

  
        Och.

  
        Ooochhh.

  
        Kiedy w końcu mogła się ruszyć, ukryła płonącą twarz w kolanach. Wyraźnie czuła, że się rumieni.

  
       - Głupi, arogancki, impertynencki kocur – powiedziała w przestrzeń. – Zamorduję go.


End file.
